Talk:Timeline
Did WW1 and WW2 occur in the Deus Ex timeline? I see the League of Nations and the United Nations being formed as if those wars occured in addition to the creation of Israel. There was a terrible gamsutra that Israel would never lose to Arab nations and I am hoping a cool alt-history will redeem the time I lost reading the comment. 13:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC) http://tomservo.shackspace.com/Deus_Ex_timeline.txt this once was hosted on a DX forum, I don't know if it still exists or who is to be credited for the amazing work, perhaps it's TomServo, who hosts the .txt? If you know, please mention the original writerJohnny 11:13, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Johnny, I really don't think, we should have all of it pasted here. When someone comes on this page, he wants to learn about the events of Deus Ex, not ancient history. All those Hashishim, Weishaupts and Napoleons only confuse the reader. I won't do anything for now, but I'd just revert all changes and selectively add the relevant dates.--Nathan2000 13:47, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::I Agree. Some of those facts could be deleted, but... not all of them! The backstory of Deus Ex goes way back and is very rich and deep. Sure, as the wiki expands, and you add articles on the subjects and ideas appearing here, text may be moved into those articles. But I don't want the work of someone, who seems to be one of the greatest fans of Deus Ex, to go to waste. ::I find this one of the best and comprehensive timelines for Deus Ex and conspiracy theories related to the game. I don't find it hard to read or confusing at all- maybe it's because I studied the subjects a few years ago. And it's not antient history. There are no dates from before anno domini, are there? ::And actually, the reader doesn't want to learn about the events of Deus Ex in this particular page- otherwise we'd just have to delete it all and leave 2052. Besides, the navigation is easy enough for one to skip everything through XXth century and get to the stuff in the XXIst century, which may be as confusing for some people. If you want to discuss more, speak to me on gg (5619471) and we'll swich to our native language. Johnny 14:11, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :::OK, I could stand it until I found Rosicrucians and Opium Wars. I cleaned up all non-relevant events (I mean the dates, that can be found in Wikipedia). They are still available in the archive, if you want to include them somewhere (just please, not here). I also shortened long descriptions, obviously copied from Continuity Bible and in-game text. They're copyrighted, anyway.--Nathan2000 19:17, 2 November 2008 (UTC) IW ending Any reason why the anarchic ending was chosen for the page? If you really need to pick one, the blissful communion of humanity with the machina looks more appropriate to me, but mentioning all four would be the most informative and correct option. incognito 12:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Agree. Itachou [~talk~] 22:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Deus Ex 2 Canonical Ending How does Human Revolution jive with the history here? Is the Illuminati ending the canonical one? 01:47, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :The canon ending for Deus Ex: Invisible War and Deus Ex: Human Revolution are still not chosen by the devs for now. Itachou [~talk~] 22:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) My bad, I started editing before you fixed it. --Dorgles 23:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, I will merge the two =). Itachou [~talk~] 23:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Timeline that includes earlier events http://www.bebo.com/BlogView.jsp?MemberId=4111742505&BlogId=4118315844 I don't know if it's official or not, maybe somebody here can recognize it. Some info I see there seems to match with info here, however. Eddo36 19:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, they were already use to create the Timeline at first. Earlier events that don't change compared to our world doesn't require to be put. Itachou [~talk~] 20:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) All that stuff about the endings, saying humanity bans augmentation if Adam choses Darrow's ending, or that only the wealthy and powerful can afford augmentations if Jensen choses Taggarts ending, are all conjecture, right? We don't see what happens after any ending is chosen, and I'm pretty sure the devs wanted ALL the endings to be Deus Ex: The Conspiracy compatible. Shouldn't we get rid of those bits? 00:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Human Revolution Endings How you can known what happen after the Human Revolution endings if NONE of the consequences stated here are depicted, only a monologue with Adam Jensen stating why he toke each decision. --Mario Pajas 19:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I think the conclusions to the alternate endings in Human Revolution are way too bombastic and full of speculation. The options are just to broadcast a recorded message or destroy the facility. The game ends with Adam Jensen's reflections on his experience, and a few snapshots as illustration. There is no certain conclusion to the consequences of the choice. 2027 Amended Timeline As an addition to the timeline, perhaps 2027 entry could be modified to reflect the timeline of what happens between Icarus Effect, Human Revolution, the comics and The Fall. The correct sequence of events would be has follows: Icarus Effect Begins, (Around chapter 8) Human Revolution Begins until end of first mission, Icarus Effect completes, The Fall begins and (as it currently is) concludes, Human Revolution continues to the extraction from the FEMA facility, the events of the Deus Ex comics occur, Human Revolution continues to Jensen escaping the Belltower dock, The Missing Link begins and concludes, Human Revolution continues and conlcudes. As the 2027 timeline is growing, this may be valuable for anyone following along with the games and media available. Quicksilverk (talk) 14:18, September 13, 2013 (UTC)